Capture
by prismdreams
Summary: Kol Mikaelson was having the worst day of his life, too angry to think he found himself in a quiet park barely able to take in the reasons why life is still so beautiful. It wasn't until he saw her that he lifted the short lens on his camera and realized he never wanted to forget the day. AU Kol/OC


_**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first Nate Buzz story that I'm writing as I go. I've never written a story like this before. The theme is AU and everyone is human. I wanna know what you guys think of this so far. I'm brainstorming the next chapters to come. I'll try to update as often as I can, feedback always gets fast updates. I would appreciate it thank you! OK, off to update my other stories, thank you! Bye all! :)_

* * *

The last of the yelling was heard behind a door as Nathaniel Buzolic stormed out of his apartment overlooking Atlanta and kept walking. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He had just received the worst news of his life and all he wanted to do was hide from the world.

Grimacing along the way he had almost tripped over a stranger's pet, grumbling an apology. He wasn't thinking straight and he wasn't sure if his mind was going to quiet down. He kept scoffing and going over theories in his mind, wondering if the voices were ever going to stop.

Traffic was surrounding him but he managed to wait until the street light changed to walk safely across the other side. He bit his lip as he felt his hands shivering from the bitter cold of the winter wind. He bundled up but it was no use; he was too angry to care that he only had a thin long sleeve underneath a wind breaker that barely covered his neck.

His body was steaming and he knew if he didn't force himself to calm down he was going to get into a serious accident. He hadn't noticed how far he went he just kept trotting. He lost his balance until he caught himself before crashing into an old park bench.

He looked around and noticed where he was. Just when he thought he was about to pass out he took a seat sloppily on the bench. Holding his face in his hands he was lost in how he was going to move on from here. He felt the camera pack around his waist begin to slide and caught it before it hit the ground. One of the last things that gave him joy was almost destroyed. He didn't know if there was any more bad luck he can't take.

He held it in his hands for a moment before opening the pack and pulled out his trusty Canon. The brand new roll was placed in recently and he knew he had a lot of room for plenty of shots. It had been a while since he made time to shoot anything beautiful. That's what Nathaniel got for ignoring what really mattered.

Absentmindedly he looked around the scenery, _really_ looking at everything around him. He checked his camera, making sure the lens was neat and the settings were secure. He knew he should be delicate with his pride and joy but he barely held his camera, figuring it best to place it back inside the bag and force himself to relax first.

There was no way he was going to get through the day in his current state. He thought about heading to the corner pub and using the bartender as a therapist but shook his head at that idea. He'd only find himself losing count of how many times he threw back a bottle. He had since let those days go and he wasn't going to let his anger control his impulsion.

Nathaniel took a deep breath, breathing in the crisp air, allowing it to hit the back of his throat. It was getting colder, his body was feeling it, thinking nothing of it he shoved both hands inside the vast pockets of his jacket. Thankfully it was warm enough to tie him over.

He hardly focused on much as he took a look around, the park always seemed to slow the world down and Nathaniel wished life moved in this mood instead of the one he currently felt.

His phone vibrated and it took everything inside him not to look. He'd feel compelled to make things worse than they already are. Two more vibrates and he groaned. It reminded him of the pain he felt, the world was on his shoulders and all he wanted to do was not feel crushed by it.

Looking down at the ground did him no good so he picked his attention upward and did a double take at what he saw. His right hand felt for the camera inside his pouch. He took it out, not once taking his eyes away from what he was looking at.

A young lady, no older than he was, laying on her side, reading a book, her brows tense and focused, as if the only thing that mattered to her was the novel she held. Her long dark brown hair hung loosely down her back, but when the wind picked up she didn't care if it blew in her face. Nathaniel focused his lens to zoom in on the image more closely. He bit his lip and finally caught her eyes. Solid grey and blue with white icicles sprayed around the center.

He hadn't realized his breathing sped up as his finger snapped the shot instantly. The snapping sound made him jump back, he didn't mean to take a picture but he couldn't help himself. He took another, and then zoomed in further to capture her eyes, unable to think straight, or at all. It was like a magnet and she was pulling him to remember this moment. He swallowed as he stopped himself. He wasn't sure how many times he snapped but it halted when she placed her book down and lay back on her blanket, starring up at the sky, eyes open and wide.

She closed them and placed both hands behind her head; it appeared as if she were meditating, maybe even praying. Her lips curved into a tranquil smile, forcing Nathaniel to react in a similar way. He watched her face move with her smile until her long lashes opened slowly. The profile of her face hypnotized him, he couldn't move or think. He was completely at a standstill. He didn't think he'd ever feel so... _calm_ after the traumatic incident that just happened only moments ago.

He closed his eyes, and then opened them only to find she was gone. Her blanket and book were still there but it was as if she vanished in the blink of an eye. His brows tensed as he looked beyond the blanket for any traces of her.

"Hello." A serene voice said near him.

He turned and there she was, observing him, that same smile curved in a soft fashion. She was a dream, as if someone from another time. Her clothes were pure as white snow; he noticed the crystal cross hanging from her neck then let his eyes travel higher until he reached those eyes of hers. He locked glances with her before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hello." He replied; unaware that his already soft spoken tone had dropped down a register.

She sighed as her curiosity got the better of her. "Are you alright?"

His perplexed response made him shake his head slightly then he took a moment remember what had happened before he found himself at the park.

"Yeah, umm, yes." He said, unable to mask the nerves that crawled up his skin.

She nodded, "Well, I don't mean to bother you, I was just wondering."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to cause a scene; I just had a lot on my mind." Nathaniel said, not sure why he was confessing to someone he barely knew.

She gestured around the park and stared back at Nathaniel, "You don't need to apologize, we hardly know each other."

"Still, I normally have my manners even when I get angry. I'm sorry if I distracted your reading." Nathaniel remarked, gesturing to the book she was reading that still lay where she left it.

She glanced back with a proud smile. "It's been a long time since I've read a good book. Do you read?"

Nathaniel smiled, turning his body around so he gave her his full attention, "Sometimes, if the script I receive is good enough. I don't read like I should though."

"Oh... are you in plays?"

He chuckled, "I'll be lucky if I get those, no, TV shows, drama and the supernatural."

"I see. So...do you believe in that stuff?" She asked, folding one leg underneath her to get more comfortable.

Nathaniel thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it's something I'm interested in, or else I wouldn't bother reading it."

She touched her cross as he looked at where her hand was. "Seeing is believing I suppose, not everyone believes."

"My faith in God is strong, I see yours is too." Nathaniel gestured to her necklace.

She blushed, looking down, "Yes, very."

They sat in a comfortable silence as the wind blew around them. Suddenly Nathaniel thought of something else to ask her.

"Do you visit here often?"

"Not for a while." She said, with a slightly sad, faraway look.

Nathaniel followed her expression until her eyes were unreadable. "Is something wrong?"

She smiled at him, reassuringly, "No, nothing is wrong. Everything seems... _right_."

Something told him she was lying. Her mood changed in a split second, something didn't feel quite right. He didn't know whether to feel confused or intrigued.

"You know, I didn't mean to distract you from reading. I'm truly sorry. You're welcome to go back to it if you like."

Her face warmed, she glanced at him as if she were trying to remember him, and he could feel her eyes dance around every part of his face, saving his eyes for last.

"Suddenly I feel like I'm bothering you."

"Not at all." He answered quickly, blushing at how fast he responded.

She smiled gently, biting her bottom lip in thought, "I guess I'll stay."

Nathaniel smiled, finding his body moving closer to hers. "What made you want to come here, besides to read?"

She cast a side glance around the setting, letting her eyes wonder, taking their time to watch every little thing.

"Peace."

The wind picked up she bundled her shoulders together. She looked at her blanket and book and stood up. Nathaniel watched as she walked back to where she sat and scooped up her belongings, coming back toward him.

"I should go, it's getting cold." She said, reluctantly. "I'm sorry..."

Nathaniel shook his head, squinting, he didn't know if he should feel upset at hearing this so he stood up and removed his jacket, placing it over her shoulders. She closed her eyes slowly and opened them to lock eyes with him.

"Don't leave...stay a while." He whispered. "What's your name?"

She shrugged feeling the warmth from the jacket, radiate her body. Everything was feeling so good, so real, so _perfect_. She could feel the vibrations and looked high above, her eyes were crestfallen.

She leaned into his ear and whispered. "Evangeline."

He closed his eyes and then opened them to find her gone once again. Her book and blanket disappeared as he looked everywhere around the park, but having no luck.

It was like she came and went, like a ghost. He suddenly tensed as he felt for his camera, smirking as he remembered the images that remained the best part of the day.


End file.
